


Of Young Love and Great Blow Jobs

by albusseveruspotter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Wolfstar - Fandom, marauders - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 17:59:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3259091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/albusseveruspotter/pseuds/albusseveruspotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius decides that he can't be in the same room as Remus because boNERS so Remus goes to investigate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Young Love and Great Blow Jobs

Remus Lupin was the kind of boy who liked to finish his homework as soon as possible. Sirius Black was the kind of boy who liked to neglect his homework for as long as he could. Remus Lupin was the kind of boy who studied hard to get top marks in all his classes. Sirius Black was the kind of boy who didn’t care what marks he got in his classes. Remus Lupin was the kind of boy who tried to keep to himself whenever he could. Sirius Black was the kind of boy who craved attention. Remus Lupin was the kind of boy who locked all of his feelings inside and threw out the key. Sirius Black was the kind of boy who was very open with, well, everything. That is, until he realized he had the largest, mind crushing, soul consuming, heart wrenching crush on the one and only Remus Lupin.

He realized this three days, two hours, and forty-seven minutes prior to this very moment where the young sixth year lay, tormented, on his dorm room bed. He hadn’t moved from his current position in approximately two hours or however long it had been since he stranded his best friends at Hogsmeade, and ran all the way back to the Gryffindor tower.

If only Remus Lupin hadn’t looked so goddamn cute (and by cute, Sirius will have it known he means the dirty kind of cute) in that stupid faded orange sweater with at least three holes in it that was probably three sizes too big. Sirius’s anguish was notable to anyone and everyone on the planet, including Remus Lupin who continuously shot him wary looks of concern at his constant staring. 

After settling into their favorite booth in the three broomsticks, and moved onto a discussion regarding their current state of romantic interests, Sirius decided it was ample time to leave.

“What’s wrong with Padfoot?” Peter inquired one hour and thirty-two minutes after the aforementioned love-struck teen had fled. James chanced a glance at Remus who, just as James suspected, was clueless to their current situation.

James rolled his eyes. “I have no idea.” He lied. He had many an idea of why his best friend was suddenly acting so strangely, and many of those ideas dealt with the oblivious werewolf to his right. “Why don’t you go check up on him, Moony?”

Remus straightened his back at the sound of his name. “Okay,” he sounded conflicted, like the idea of being alone in a room with Sirius was bittersweet. “I don’t see why I would make matters any better, but I guess I’ll try.”

“Great!” James patted Remus on the shoulder as the werewolf hesitantly stood up to begin his departure back to the castle. “We’ll be staying here for awhile longer, so I wouldn’t wait up for us if I were you.” James winked at Remus, hoping his matchmaking skills were as valued as his quidditch ones.

Peter looked as confused as Remus, but James managed to kick Peter under the table, shooting him an ‘I’ll explain later’ look. “O-okay. I guess.” Remus stuttered.

Back at the castle, Sirius heard the soft pitter-patter of footsteps ascending the stairs to the dormitory. Assuming the footsteps belonged to James, he groaned, and flipped himself over onto his stomach. As the door opened, Sirius shouted something very vulgar and very unintelligible to the culprit standing in the door.

“Sorry, I didn’t quite catch that.” Remus replied cheekily walking closer to Sirius’s bed. At the sound of Remus’s (gorgeous - sexy - amazing - beautiful - did he mention sexy?) voice, Sirius flipped himself over because he never could stand not paying attention to Remus and, almost fell off the bed. Remus chuckled, helping Sirius steady himself. Remus’s hand lingered on Sirius’s chest for longer than was necessary. He tried to cover it up with a quick cough and rushed release.

“I thought you were James.” Sirius blushed, after years of awkward silence.

“It’s just me.” Remus reassured, blushing as well.

“Where are the others?”

“Back at Hogsmeade. They told me not to wait up for them. It was weird. I’m pretty sure James started playing footsie with Peter under the table when I left.”

“Sexy.”

Sirius caught Remus’s eye, and a shit-eating grin spread out across his face, reaching all the way to Remus who couldn’t help but smile, too. And then he started laughing, and so did Sirius who pulled his friend down to sit on the bed with him because he looked so damn awkward just standing there. Their laughter died out after the prospect of James and Peter having affairs died from their minds, and then they were just two boys staring at each other, not knowing what to say.

“So, um,” Remus started off strong, “why'd you leave so quick today at Hogsmeade? Is everything okay?”

The question was what Sirius had been dreading. How could he explain that it was his fault he left so early? That it was his stupid good looks and his stupid choice of sweater and his stupid voice and his stupid laugh his stupid smile and the stupid fact the he was holding Sirius’s hand every minute throughout the day that made him feel so overwhelmed with emotions. That made him feel so goddamn fragile he had to get away. “You know. Gotta get my beauty sleep and all. How else would I look so good all the time?”

Remus looked at him like he just sprung another head, slightly concerned, slightly amused, and slightly perplexed. “Really?”

“Really.”

“Because the way I remember it,” Remus unconsciously shifted closer to Sirius, which Sirius very consciously noticed. “You wouldn’t wake up from your ‘beauty sleep’ even if the Hogwarts was burning down, which is a very real possibility considering James Potter happens to attend school here.”

Sirius gulped. He knew he couldn’t make up any more excuses because it would make the situation look even worse. “Well, um, you see, it’s just it was really cold and I didn’t bring a jacket and I couldn’t get sick because what kind of example would that set for Pete you know how he gets just trying to be like me so I took one for the team and-”

“Stop.” Sirius realized that he stopped looking at Remus about halfway through his speech and quickly returned his attention to him. “Listen, if you don’t want to tell me, that’s fine, but don’t make up fake stories because, even though I know we both sincerely care about Peter’s health and your beauty, I don’t believe them for a second.” Remus unconsciously reached out to grab Sirius’s hand, and this time they both very consciously noticed.

Wide-eyed, they both stared at their joined hands, and then, flustered, Remus attempted to pull back. Sirius, however, wasn’t wasting another moment. He interlocked their fingers, intentionally dragging the stuttering werewolf to him.   
They were close enough now that if one of them shifted an inch their lips would be touching, and it would all fall apart.

But for now all they did was look at each other, taking in every little detail. How Remus smelled like chocolate and soap and butterbeer. How Sirius smelled like leather and cologne and just a tab bit like a wet dog. How Remus’s heart beat was out of control and his palm started to sweat just a little bit. How Sirius smiled when he exhaled every breath because this was everything he ever wanted. How Remus toyed with his lip because this too was everything he ever wanted although he’s wanted it more privately and for much longer. And then, Remus took his hand out of Sirius’s.

For a moment, Sirius was horrorstruck. Did he do something wrong? Did Remus not want this? Did he misread something? How could he have fucked up this badly?

That is, until Remus moved his hand up to Sirius’s neck. Sirius’s eyes widened.  
He opened his mouth to say something, but Remus was tired of waiting. “Just shut up and kiss me.”

So he did.

He met Remus in the middle. Tentatively, slowly, they brought their lips together. Sirius wrapped his arms around Remus, pulling him up into his lap. Remus wrapped his legs around Sirius, but remained in control of the situation. 

Deepening the kiss, Remus moved both of his hands up into Sirius’s hair, tugging it as Sirius’s tongue slipped into his mouth. Remus happily reciprocated. The kiss became more heated the more comfortable the two became with each other. 

Remus ground his groin into Sirius’s eliciting a moan from the latter. Sirius had to pull back to breath, but Remus took this as an opportunity to push Sirius back onto the bed. Trapping Sirius’s hands above his head, Remus swooped down to kiss Sirius’s neck. Sirius moaned yet again, grinding his crotch against Remus’s. 

Remus smiled against Sirius’s neck, glad he was having such an effect on him.  
Sirius regained enough composure to breath out, “Wait.” Remus stopped immediately, and Sirius didn’t whether he should be pleased or upset because when Remus touched him he just couldn’t think straight. “What are we doing?”

“I think it’s pretty obvious what we’re doing. Honestly, Pads, I didn’t think I would have to spell this one out for you.”

“No, I mean-”

Remus wasn’t listening to what Sirius had to say anymore. “But if you insist, I suppose I could elaborate. I was going to snog you into next week, and then, starting at your neck, I would kiss every inch of your body until I arrived right here,” Remus paused to trace an outline of his very prominent cock attempting to rip out of his jeans. “And then,” Remus paused again to come back up to Sirius’s neck. He sucked it long and hard for entirely too long, causing Sirius to rut against the bed in a frantic search for friction. When he eventually stopped, he looked up through his lashes right into Sirius’s eyes. Holding contact, he moved to Sirius’s ear lobe. “I’ll take your dick in my mouth and suck until you cum in my mouth. And you’ll cum so hard and for so long you’ll see stars.” Sirius shivered, moaning out Remus’s name. “And then I was hoping you’d return the favor.”

Remus sat up, pushing his crotch into Sirius’s. He took in the sight he thought was reserved only for his imagination. Sirius Black completely undone right underneath him, more importantly because of him, and they hadn’t even taken their clothes off yet. He was so beautiful in a way that Remus had never seen before. Sirius Black with his chiseled jawline and his stormy grey eyes that somehow managed to look so warm when they needed to. Everything about Sirius was perfect in Remus’s eyes and doing whatever it is they were doing with him made Remus’s insides shine with joy. After a moment of just soaking it all in, Remus finally said, “Now, I suppose these clothes have to go.”

Remus began to slowly undress Sirius. He began by lifting up the black t-shirt for whatever muggle band Sirius was into today because he was just too punk rock. He lifted the shirt up and over Sirius’s head. Sirius shivered when Remus’s cold hands made contact with his bare skin. Remus ducked his head down to Sirius’s jeans, tented by the shorter boy’s persistent cock. He undid the button, and slid the zipper down with his teeth. Sirius groans as the pressure is released off his dick as Remus slides his jeans off his legs. Throwing the unneeded clothing to the floor, Remus finds himself hesitating. Remus palms Sirius through his boxers, watching the other boy squirm underneath him.

“C’mon, Moony, just t-take them off,” Sirius groans out, thrusting his hips into Remus’s hand.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Remus asks, still palming Sirius. He can feel the pre-come soaking onto his hands, and knows if he keeps this up, Sirius won’t be able to last.

“Yes,” Sirius pants. “Yes, of course I want this.”

Remus smiles, “Good.” Then, he proceeds to throw Sirius’s boxers somewhere on the floor with the rest of his clothes. Now that Sirius is completely nude, Remus realizes that he is completely dressed, and feels more than a little silly. “But first, why don’t I give you a little show?”

Sirius is confused for a second before Remus swings his leg over the animagus, but not letting their crotches touch. “Remus what are you-” but all too soon Sirius realizes that Remus is undressing for him and that’s what the show is and all of a sudden he’s more than a little interested.

Remus lifts his shirt over his head tantalizingly slow. Sirius’s breath hitches as he takes in the sight that is Remus Lupin’s perfect chest. It was scarred and muscled and it went on forever. Remus was almost bony, but he reached the perfect balance of muscle and bone that came with his furry little problem. Sirius couldn’t get enough of it. And then Remus was taking off his trousers. He had to move off of Sirius in order to pull them off of his legs, but all the while he stared straight into Sirius’s eyes. Lastly were his boxers, which he disregarded quickly because he too had begun to loose patience.

He crawled back onto the bed, placing himself right in front of Sirius’s cock. He looked up through his lashes at Sirius, almost asking permission. Sirius nodded. Remus took the head of Sirius’s cock into his mouth, swirling his tongue over the delicate tip. He held the Sirius’s balls in one hand, massaging them gently, and used his other hand to steady himself. Sirius’s hands rested themselves in Remus’s hair, tugging occasionally.

Remus took more of Sirius’s dick in his mouth, hollowing his cheeks, and swirling his tongue, and driving Sirius crazy. Sirius thrust himself deeper into Remus’s mouth, and thank god Remus apparently didn’t have a gag reflex. Remus bobbed his head on Sirius’s cock, and Sirius completely lost it.

“Moony, I-I’m gonna-” Sirius moaned, releasing deep into Remus’s mouth. Remus swallowed happily.

Moving back to Sirius’s side, he put an arm around the smaller boy, allowing him to nuzzle into his chest. Pulling the covers halfway up their sweaty bodies, they allowed themselves to marvel in the perfection of the moment.

“Don’t worry about returning the favor,” Remus told Sirius, “You can make up for it later.”

Sirius laughed, “So there’s going to be a later?”

“Of course!” Remus mocked offense. “Unless you didn’t like my blowjob, which I highly doubt considering the oh so many profanities you uttered in my name.”

Sirius smiled, and then considered, “Where did you learn to give head like that? I’m not complaining, but you seem experienced to say the least.”

“The library has lots of interesting people.” Remus winked. “Maybe you should try it.”

Sirius propped himself up on one elbow, looking at Remus. “You learned how to give head in the library?”

“I’ll never tell.”

“You did! You little slut, Moony!”

“Hey! I take offense to that!”

“But you’re my slut.” Sirius feigned romance as Remus laughed.

“Never say that again.”

“No promises.”

They stopped talking for a few minutes, which was completely fine with both of them, until they fell asleep.

Hours later, Peter and James stumbled into the room. Taking in the sight of scattered clothing and the two sleeping boys in Sirius’s bed, they didn’t know whether to be horrified or smug. Peter settled on horrified. James settled on smug.

“You owe me ten galleons.”


End file.
